Rocket visits Ziggs and Rumble
by PieLover314
Summary: Rocket finds himself in Runeterra, only to have Ziggs drag him home for some strange reason. Will Rumble be upset about Ziggs bringing someone else home? Or will they all have an enjoyable night? (M/M/M Pairing Rocket/Rumble/Ziggs)


This is what I get for asking both Soojimasu-sensei and my boo what I should write when I am bored. I hope you all enjoy it~

* * *

><p>"Is this normally how you welcome everyone new to your city?" Rocket asked as Ziggs quickly pushed him into his house.<p>

"Yeah, of course! Gotta be hospitable and all that." He quickly closed the door and turned on a light. "Rumble! We got ourselves a guest!" He yelled for his mate as he took another look at the creature in front of him. He had never seen a creature like this before. It kind of reminded him of some of the wildlife out in the forest; just larger and more intelligent.

"A guest?!" Rumble sounded a bit shocked and surprised. "Give me a minute! I-I'm not decent!"

"Does he walk around naked or something?" Rocket joked, looking around the room. It was all tailored to a creature just around his size. It was rather soothing to not feel so small on a planet for once.

"If he does then he doesn't do it around me!" Ziggs left the room to go look for Rumble. "Whatchya doin' in the- Oh!" Rocket could hear Ziggs from outside the room. He sounded a bit shocked.

"I said give me a minute!"

"If you were that frisky you could of just called me in~!" He could hear Ziggs teased.

"You have a guest! We can't do that now!" Rocket could hear everything and felt a tad intrusive. Even if Ziggs pushed him into their home, he felt he should leave.

"He can wait for a bit. Seeing you like that has got me eager now!" Rocket blushed when he heard Ziggs say that.

"I said no!"

"Come on." Ziggs started to beg. "He can wait, I swear! Or watch, if you are into that." Ziggs suggested. "Are you?"

"Yes! Oh, you found me out, Ziggs!" Rumble said, filled with anger and sarcasm. "I want whoever it is out there to watch while we have sex. It's my dirty little secret, please don't tell anyone..." Still sarcastic. Rocket wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or sneak away or comment; any option seemed appropriate in his mind.

"I knew it! I will be right back!" He heard, who he guessed was Ziggs, trip while running back into the living room. "Damn floor, damn feet." He saw Ziggs rubbing his butt when he came back. "Hey there. Wanna have a threesome?"

"Ziggs!" Rumble sounded pissed.

"Oh quiet, I know you want it, too!" Ziggs yelled back. "You in?"

"I'm more of a watcher." Rocket joked.

"You can do that, too!" Ziggs ran back. "Rumble! He's going to watch!"

"Ziggs, dammit! I was being sarcastic!" Rumble shouted at them both. Rocket needed to clear things up, so he stood up and walked to their back room.

"No, I was just making a joke. I can just leave if you want." He said as he got to their doorway.

There, in the room, was another yordle. He was a bit shorter than Ziggs, but with bluish fur and a Mohawk. He was stark naked and being pinned to the bed by Ziggs, who was also naked. He had been fully clothed just a few seconds ago, Rocket was sure of it. He had to admit, the scene in front of him was a bit hot, Rumble being pinned to the bed and being forced was quite the scene. Ziggs' own member was starting to make itself known as he started grinding.

"Z-Ziggs... He's- ah~!" Rumble broke their kiss to say something, but when Ziggs moved to his neck, he stopped for a moment.

"I know, he said he wanted to." Ziggs stopped his kissing, not his grinding, to look over at Rocket. "Hey there! You want in? My buddy here loves saying 'No' by the way. I think it's a turn on to him."

"S-stop it!" Rumble moaned as he was grinded a bit by his mate.

"You don't have to be shy Rumble, Rocket here wants some fun. Don'tchya?" Rocket felt his cheeks flush a bit, as well as Ziggs staring at his crotch. He was getting turned on quite a bit by the scene right here, so why not join in? They were offering. Well, Ziggs was. His partner seemed a bit shy to admit it though, since he was hard and looked like he was leaking already.

Rocket absentmindedly licked his lips at the sight and slowly started to undress himself. "Yeah, I don't mind having some fun." After getting undressed he was motioned to lie down next to Rumble on the bed. "So, where do we start?" He asked, not sure how a threesome goes.

"Let's start out with this." Ziggs pulled Rumble up and started to make out with him. Ziggs could tell when Rumble started getting into it by the intensity of their kissing. He always used a lot more tongue than needed and Ziggs loved it. Ziggs took one of his free hands and reached over to Rocket's member. It was bigger than theirs and looked like it wanted some attention.

Rocket shivered a bit as the hand grabbed him and started to stroke him. He watched the two make out and wanted to do a bit more than watch. He got a bit closer and moved his head between their bodies, his face coming in contact with both of their members He licked cautiously a few times, getting a taste for it before diving in on Rumble first.

"Ahh~!" Rumble was really enjoying himself right now; he always did when Ziggs added something else to their bedroom play. It was that new and exciting thrill that always got him to agree in the end. This thing (Rumble wasn't sure the species) really had a big package for its size. He took a few peeks at it while he and Ziggs were making out. After Rocket went down on him and Ziggs, he wanted to touch him too, so he pulled Ziggs' hand away from it and took its spot, enjoying the thickness of it.

Ziggs saw Rocket go down on them out of the corner of his eye and really felt it when Rocket swallowed his member like a real pro. "Oh yeah~!" He moaned, breaking the kiss for a second before Rumble pulled him into another one. Rumble had knocked his hand away from Rocket's rocket (heh) and so he set it on Rocket's head, the one with fur, heh, and helped with his bobbing.

"Mmmm." Rocket was really enjoying himself with these two already. The change of hands around him was nice and their members were just big enough for him to enjoy and also take almost fully into his jaw. They both had very unique tastes to them and their pre was very delicious. Their musk was filling his senses and adding to his arousal. The hand on his head was nice, but it seemed to push him down a bit much at times.

"Okay, let's switch it up a bit." Ziggs had stopped his make out session with Rumble to say. The other two nodded and stopped what they were doing. "Say, buddy. Wanna greet this guy properly to Bandle City?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rumble had lust in his eyes as he said that, looking over at their house guest. "Sit back a bit and we will show you." Rocket did as he was told, watching as the two both lowered themselves down onto his crotch. They both started to lick his shaft, taking turns at his balls and taking him into their mouth.

"Oh flark~! That's good!" He relaxed and moaned as they treated him to a _very_ nice welcoming. He had never had something like this before and it was amazing.

"He seems excited, doesn't he buddy?" Ziggs said, rubbing his balls with a hand while Rumble took him into his mouth. Rumble moaned in agreement around the cock in his mouth. "Lift him up a bit, I'm going to take care of him down there." Rumble did as Ziggs told him and did his best to life Rocket's pelvis off the bed.

Ziggs got himself under Rocket and pulled his cheeks apart a bit. He could see Rocket's pucker there and it looked so inviting. He brought his face up to it and started licking at it, taking no time in getting himself acquainted with the brown pucker. "Mmm." He moaned as he lapped up at the ass in his face.

Rumble was really doing work on Rocket's member. It was bigger than Ziggs' so it was harder taking it all. He was playing with his balls and lapping up any pre that was rewarded to him from their work on Rocket.

"Ahhh~!" Rocket wasn't fully sure what to think when Ziggs started to eat out his ass. He had never had anyone do anything to him back there before, but we found himself enjoying it soooo much. "That's it Ziggs! Ahh~!"

"Someone's first time having fun at the back door?" Ziggs half teased and half asked.

"Y-yeah. It's great!" He was starting to pant and thrust a bit into Rumble's maw. "So flarkin' good." He moaned again.

"Whoa there buddy, can't have him spilling now. We haven't gotten to the good stuff yet." Ziggs pulled Rumble off of the cock and pulled him into a kiss.

"What now?" Rocket asked, stroking himself as he watched them kiss a bit.

"Well, let's try this now. You wanna get on your hands and knees buddy?" Rumble blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, but mind if he is the one behind me?"

"Hey now! What if I wanna be the one in the middle?" Rocket asked.

"Calm down you two, we can do both. We got plenty of time, don't worry." He motioned for Rumble to get in position. "Besides, doesn't this look appetizing to ya?" He spread Rumble's cheek to show off his pucker. "Just make sure you give him a good lickin' before your stickin'."

Rocket had to admit, it was an appetizing sight for him. He could always be in Rumble's spot next, so he crawled up behind him and spread Rumble's cheeks again. He gave it a quick lick, knowing it could taste bad. He got braver and started licking with broader licks.

"Mmm." He heard a muffled moan from Rumble and it gave him the courage to continue and lick harder. He really started to lick at it, even applying a bit of pressure onto the tight ring of muscle. He was trying to break into Rumble; get in to really eat out his ass.

Rumble was euphoric with Rocket trying to get into his ass and Ziggs forcing himself into oral. "Oh yeah buddy~!" Ziggs would say, rubbing his head as he was licking his hard member. "Keep it going~!"

Rocket was now really trying to get into Rumble, his licking was getting wetter and more forced as he finally made it past the ring of muscle. "Mmmm." He moaned, licking all around Rumble's insides. The taste was not that pleasant, but he distracted himself by reaching around and grabbing Rumble's member. He was leaking a bit and stroking him rewarded him with more pre to use. He started to coat his dick with Rumble's pre as he worked on coating his entrance with his saliva.

"So, ready for the next part there, Rocket?" Ziggs asked, pulling out of Rumble for a moment.

"Yeah." Rocket was panting already, eager to get himself inside of the yordle below him. He stood up and aligned himself with his entrance. "Just... Let me know if I'm hurtin' you." Rocket didn't want to go overboard.

"Oh, no need to worry, my buddy here can handle anything~." He gave Rumble another kiss before getting his cock back in front of Rumbles face.

"Yeah, I can take it." Rumble lustfully said as he took Ziggs member back into his mouth.

Rocket slowly pushed himself into Rumble, shocked at how well he slid in to the well lubed ass. He pushed in until he hilted, earning a moan from Rumble below him. He was also moaning as he pulled himself out a bit and then pushed back in. He started to pick up the pace, going faster and faster.

"Oh man, look at you go Rocket." Ziggs said, pulling Rocket closer and into a kiss. They started to make out as they both pushed in and out of Rumble below them.

Rumble heard them start to kiss above him and it turned him on even more. He started rocking back and forth with their pounding to push them into him even further. He would squeeze Rocket's member on occasion and he would hear Rocket moan above him. He would really suck and lick Ziggs to get him to moan too.

"Ahh! R-Rumble you're s-so tight~!" Rocket shouted, breaking the kiss as he was squeezed from the yordle below him.

"Oh did he squeeze ya? He loves doin' that at just the right time." Ziggs said with a bit of excitement.

Rumble really wanted to get Ziggs to shoot his load, and for Rocket to also. He wanted to have a lot of fun tonight, but knowing how Ziggs often enjoyed dragging out their sessions, he needed to up the ante. He lifted his hands off of the bed and clung to Ziggs with them, his hands finding their way to his ass cheeks. He spread them and took a finger, lightly brushing it up and down his valley.

"W-whoa there buddy! You're frisky tonight." Ziggs teased as Rumble started to poke his way into him. "Ahh~! That's good." Rumble was really treating them both well.

"Oooh man~! This is great." Rocket moaned, now really hammering himself into Rumble as he reached around and started to stroke him too.

"R-Rumble, we don't wanna blow our load just yet." Ziggs said, though he made no stop in Rumble taking his finger and really striking his prostate a few times. "Ahh~! Oh god Rumble!" Ziggs could feel himself start to get close.

"I- I'm getting close you guys." Rocket said, doing his best to go faster on and in Rumble.

"Y-yeah~! Rumble's really wanting us to finish, so let's~!" Ziggs tensed around Rumbles fingers a bit as he felt himself getting even closer. He saw Rocket taking care of Rumble for him, so all he could do is pull Rocket in for another kiss as they reached their peaks.

"Mmmm!" Rumble moaned loudly as he tightened around Rocket's hardened member. His fingers were really getting into Ziggs' prostate and his sucking was increased as he felt himself tense and get pushed over his limit. He felt himself unload and shoot his cum all over the bed below him and onto Rocket's hand.

Rocket wanted to shout as he felt Rumble tighten around his member. He felt the member in his hand twitch and tense as it shot out his seed onto his hand and bed. The smells alone sent Rocket into a few last thrusts before he hilted one last time and moaned into Ziggs' mouth and shot his seed deep into Rumble. He kept on pumping Rumble's member until he felt him start to soften.

Ziggs was really thrusting into Rumble's mouth when he felt him tense and really strike his prostate. But when Rocket shoved his tongue down his throat and moaned,, he couldn't help himself but moan along and lose himself in an orgasm. He could smell the other to finishing and it just helped push him over the edge as well. He made Rumble deep throat him as he shoot his seed down his throat. He pulled out when Rumble started to cough and choke, sending the rest of his seed over Rumbles face.

Rocket fell on top of Rumble, panting and trying to catch his breath. Rocket grabbed him and cuddled just a bit, not sure what to do in the meantime. Ziggs grinned at the two, knowing that Rumble also liked to cuddle after wards.

"Sorry about that Rumble, seems like I made a bit of a mess." He looked at his cum all over Rumble's face. They all sat and laid there for a few moments, catching their breath.

"Here, let me get that." Rocket said after catching his breath. He started to lick Ziggs' cum off of Rumble's face, then pulled Rumble into a kiss to share in the taste. Ziggs enjoyed the scene in front of him and could feel himself start to harden again. He grabbed himself and stroked it a bit.

"You guys up for a round two?" He asked, watching them continue kissing just a bit.

"Y-yeah." Rumble pulled away, blushing and panting a bit from the kiss. He was already hardening up a bit as well.

"I still wanna feel one of you in me." Rocket blushed.

"Oooh and you will." Ziggs snickered and laid down on the bed. "You know how to ride someone, Rocket?" Ziggs grabbed his arousal and pumped it a bit, it was still wet from Rumble's saliva and his own cum.

"What about me?" Rumble asked.

"You could sit on me and get a good ole' hand and rim job. Plus play with Rocket a bit." Rocket and Rumble nodded and started to get into their positions. Rumble gave Ziggs a kiss before getting himself ready to be eaten again.

Rocket was a bit nervous to let someone go inside of him, but he was also very excited. He had never been this hard before, but since he had been licked back there he knew it could only feel better. He grabbed Ziggs' member and slowly lowered himself over it.

"Just go slow and you will be fine~!" Ziggs shot him a grin. Rocket nodded and got him lined up to be penetrated.

He felt himself slowly open up around Ziggs' member as he lowered himself down. It was a different kind of weird, he wasn't sure how to feel. It did feel good, but not what he was expecting, not like the licking he had gotten earlier.

Rumble took this time to lower himself onto Ziggs' face, his ass was still leaking a bit of Rocket's cum as he felt Ziggs' hands grab and pull his ass into his face more. One of the hands grabbed his member and started to slowly stroke.

"Oooh! Ahhh~!" Rocket moaned as he hilted. He felt Ziggs' dick had poke him in the prostate. He stayed there for a moment, wanting to get used to having someone in him. After a moment of deep breathing, he lifted himself up enough to almost have Ziggs leave him before dropping back down. "Ahhh, Fffff-" Rocket almost swore as he slammed back down and had his prostate rocked.

Ziggs was starting to get into his current position, with Rocket starting to go faster and Rumble's ass tasting really good; he was enjoying himself. He was lapping up everything that was leaking out of Rumble's ass. He was doing his best to still pleasure his mate with his tongue, but his hand would have to make up for most of it. He would squeeze Rumble the same times that Rocket would squeeze him. He would lick and lap at the used ass to keep Rumble satisfied.

"Ahh~!" Rumble moaned as he felt Ziggs squeeze him. His ass being eaten out was also a great feeling, but he wanted a bit more. He put his head down between Rocket's legs and took his leaking member into his mouth. He heard Rocket moan as he did this, tasting his pre and sucking to get more. He loved the taste and wanted more for himself.

"Ooh~! Fuck, Rumble~!" Rocket shouted, not expecting the blow job too. He thought they would just make out, but this was better. Way better. He was starting to ride Ziggs faster and Ziggs was starting to thrust in time with his droppings. "T-that's so goood~!" Rocket was thrusting into Rumble's face and then thrusting back down onto Ziggs' dick. Back and forth, going faster and faster. His head was thrown back as he was openly panting and moaning their names. "Z-Ziggs. Ah~! Rum-mble~!"

Ziggs could feel Rocket starting to tighten a bit around him. He was now trying to get Rumble closer, but it was getting tricky. He really started to use his tongue, licking Rumble everywhere he could in his ass. Rumble was still squeezing his tongue, so he knew he was doing something right, along with his hand stroking him. He could feel his hand getting wet from Rumble's pre and could feel it tensing on occasion.

"Ahh~!" Rumble pulled away from Rocket's member, seeing it glisten with his saliva. He looked up to Rocket, who looked back at him. He pulled him into a kiss, his hand going to Rocket's member and stroking it with ease. He could feel himself tense for a second, Ziggs tongue was doing his best to get his prostate stimulated. Ziggs also squeezed him and he moaned into the kiss.

"Mmmm~!" Rocket moaned when Rumble grabbed him and started to pull on him. He could feel himself nearing the edge, nearing the peak he so wanted to reach. He started pushing himself to his limits with how fast he can throw himself up and down over Ziggs. Tightening himself and pulling Rumble in for a deeper kiss, he was fighting Rumble in their heated make out session.

Ziggs was at his peak, he was going to cum and he wanted to make sure both Rocket and his love, Rumble, would be there with him. He pushed himself into Rocket deeper a few times, hoping to strike his prostate enough to get him to finish. Rumble's ass was still as tasty as it had been, and his tongue was really doing some imitated thrusting. He timed it with his hand, he was squeezing it and timing it with his thrust as well. He lost himself shortly after, giving Rocket one last thrust before launching his seed deep within him. He felt Rocket squeeze him and could hear him moan as shot after shot of his seed was sent into Rocket.

Rumble lost it, he hit his peak and felt himself shoot all over Ziggs' stomach and Rocket's crotch. Ziggs had really stepped it up to get him off. He broke his kiss and moaned, "Ahh! Fuck Ziggs~!" He squeezed his eyes shut and captured Ziggs tongue with his ass he finished shooting his seed from his orgasm.

Rocket felt Ziggs' warm seed filling him. It caused him to moan and squeeze around Ziggs, keeping him locked in. He wanted to keep the seed in him. The warmth was filling and he felt himself near the edge and was sent over when Rumble finished. Rumble pulled away from him and moaned loudly as he finished. He saw Rumble's seed shoot out of his member, shots of it landing over Ziggs' stomach and Rocket's own pelvis. The smell was musky and Rumble pulled at his member faster. It sent him over the edge and his own release was shot out over Rumble's hand and Ziggs' stomach too.

"Ooohhh fuck~!" Rocket shouted, he felt himself shoot his load over the others and tighten around Ziggs' slowly shrinking member. He was starting to catch his breath, panting. "Th... that was..." He wasn't sure what to think. Rumble got off of Ziggs and grabbed Rocket, snuggling into his abdomen.

"Hehe, that was great!" Ziggs was a bit exhausted, but really enjoyed himself and their new guest. He looked at Rumble who looked like he was about to fall asleep. "He tuckered himself out it seems."

Rumble got off of Ziggs and grabbed the first thing he could to cuddle against. It happened to be Rocket, but he didn't care. He felt the seed of him and Rocket sticking to his fur, but that could be taken care of at a later time. His breathing was still ragged but the feeling of Ziggs nearby and the smells they all produced was relaxing. He found himself falling to sleep shortly after he grabbed him.

"Is he always this clingy?" Rocket held Rumble and looked at Ziggs.

"Yeah, he is a clingy one. Why I love my buddy." Ziggs crept up behind Rumble and pulled himself into him, holding him close. "Come 'ere Rumble. Rocket might not want ya that close." Rumble didn't let go.

"Guess I get to nap with you guys then." Rocket laid down as Rumble kept himself close to the two. "Glad you guys could welcome me."

"No problem. Bandle is very welcoming to new species, especially such cute ones." Ziggs flirted just a bit, but soon found himself tired as he felt Rumble's breathing as soothing.

"You ain't bad-looking yourself." Rocket shot back, closing his eyes to get some sleep, as well.

* * *

><p>Remember to leave a review! Love you all!<p> 


End file.
